An evacuation slide assembly may include an inflatable slide that helps passengers disembark from an aircraft in the event of an emergency or other evacuation event. Conventionally, deployment of the inflatable slide generally includes multiple release assemblies configured to facilitate the release of the inflatable slide from its stored position on the aircraft. For example, inflatable slides may be generally stored within a soft cover that is disposed within a container, such as a packboard.